Will I Ever Do Karate Again
by Silverdawn2167
Summary: Tag to a slip down memory lane. Something went wrong after jacks memory came back. The problem threatens his karate. Then more unexpected events occur. Will Jack make it through or will the worse occur. Don't worry Kick is definetly in my story. Probably could be rated k but it's rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: okay I think a slip down memory lane was probably one of the better episodes but I wanted more jack hurt/comfort. I know I'm so mean but what if jack had gotten his memory back, but he could remember how to break the bricks properly. So when he tries to break the bricks something goes wrong. Also I really wanted more Kick so trust me there's gonna be Kick in this story. I'm not putting in flash backs because I don't want to write all those strange scene changes. I'm starting at where Jack's about to break the bricks and he's talking to Kim.

Kim's point of view

"I don't think I can do this but I don't want to let you guys down. I'm sorry Katherine," Jack exclaimed

"Again it's Kim," I told him. I sighed, "I don't care about this record, I just want Jack back."

"You know what. I don't remember you guys or this place, but from everything you said we don't give up, and I don't want to start now. I'm a wabubu warrior," Jack exclaimed.

"Wasabi Warrior," Milton corrected Jack.

"Right it's got a better ring to it," Jack agreed.

Jack stepped up on the stage. I was so worried! How would he break the bricks if he can't remember Karate. I noticed him looking around and I could see his eyes glazed over with fear. All I could do was bite my lip and brace myself for the upcoming event. Rudy was still focused on his sledgehammer hand but Jack made a weird face and ignored him. He looked at me one last time and I stared into his eyes, and plastered my face with a smile to boost his confidence. Jack was about to attempt to break the bricks when he just froze like a statue. Then within a couple of seconds he was back to reality and prepared himself to break the bricks. Jack yelled ki-aah and made the punch successfully breaking all the bricks. I was so proud of him and was wondering to myself how he did it. Especially since just a hour ago he was beating up a punching dummy just barely better then Eddie. In a split second I heard jack make an ear piercing screech and he fell on the floor. I ran up to him to ask what was wrong.

"Oh my god jack what's wrong," I saw he was cradling his foot.

"Umm well I remember everything now but I forgot how to break the bricks so I wouldn't get hurt. So some of the pieces of brick just might have landed on my foot. " Jack informed me in a sarcastic tone at the end as he groaned in pain.

I glanced down at his foot and it was black and purple and it was already staring to swell. "Oh my god jack we have to get you to a hospital, like now. Oh and jack this is not your day. Hey at least you broke the record though."

"Yeah I noticed Kimmie. I don't care about the record right now though. I broke it but I think I also broke my foot so can you just like drive me to hospital so they can check out my foot!"

"I told you never call me Kimmie! Here let me get the guys to help." I motioned towards the guys who were staring off in the distance looking at a pretty girl who's way too old for them. "Guys! Get over here and help me get Jack to Rudy's car so we can drive him to the hospital."

"Huh, what, what's going on. Jack why are you on the floor. There are cute girls here don't ruin it man and stand up." Jerry exclaimed completely and utterly confused.

"Shut up Jerry and help me carry jack to the car. Since, you know, Jack can't walk." I yelled at Jerry.

"Wait Jack can't walk, dude what happened because that is so not swag yo." Jerry exclaimed as he finally helped Eddie, Milton, and I carry Jack to the car.

Rudy was at the car and the minute he saw us his eyes were stricken with shock.

"Oh my god Jack what happened? Are you okay?" Rudy questioned Jack.

"Well you know the normal. I got my memory back. Couldn't remember how to break the bricks correctly of course. So about three broken bricks landed on my foot. Just the everyday stuff. Oh and any chance you'll drive me to the hospital like now!" Jack rambled

"Wow that's a lot. Wait three broken bricks fell on your foot. NOOOOO! We have a tournament next week against the black dragons. Without jack how are we supposed to win and if we don't win... I don't even want you guys to know what I'll have to do. Oh yeah sure jack I'll drive you to the hospital." Rudy answered.

So after everyone was done talking about nothing. Despite the fact that jacks foot looked lie there were about three softballs stacked on top of his foot. We all climbed into Rudy's car and he made his way driving to the hospital. I could tell when I looked at Jack he was in pain just by looking at his eyes. They were murky and I could see tears starting to form for the first time since I've met him. I kept on trying to reassure Jack that everything would be fine until we got to the hospital. All four of us hopped out of the car the second Rudy stopped. We all made are way to Jack and carried him into the threshold of the hospital doors. Rudy went up to the receptionist and informed her of our situation. She requested that we'd go to waiting room until a doctor could see us. I wanted to yell at her so much. Seriously I thought we were in the E.R. where they're supposed to give the patients immediate medical help. I kept my composure though and we made are way to the waiting area. Eventually the doctor came in after what felt like forever. I could see more tears taking shape in jacks eyes as we helped him into the doctors examination room. We sat down Jack at the table he screamed out in pain as we did though and I saw an actual tear streak down his face. Only one tear though.

"What's wrong Jack," I asked thoroughly concerned about why he shrieked out in pain.

"Well it might be because Jerry slammed my foot against the table." Jack managed to respond despite the pain coursing through his nerves.

"Well your foot does appear to be thoroughly broken so let's move you to the X-ray room," the doctor decided.

We all lifted Jack up again this time a lot more carefully and followed the doctor. I thought if you couldn't walk in a hospital they gave you a wheelchair but apparently not. I was starting to get tired Jack may be in really good shape but that doesn't mean that he's not heavy. We finally made it to the X-ray room and we set jack down on the table.

"You need to go wait outside the room while I X-ray your friends foot. This is for radiation risks your friend will have a protector from it but it could harm you so you need to leave." The doctor requested.

All of us reluctantly stepped outside. As soon as I sat down on the bench across from the door I started to bite my nails. I know it's a bad habit but I do it when I'm nervous. For some weird reason it helps calm me down. We waited there for what felt like forever until the doctor came out. The doctor led us into a room and wheeled jack into the room as well. I thought to myself finally they got a wheelchair over here. The doctor placed the X-rays on a light table and told us what was wrong.

"Well there is some extensive damage in your friend Jack's foot. He fracture four bones and one of them he fractured in two places." He looked at Jack and started to make gestures at the X-rays. "You fractured your Cubbid bone, Cuneiform bone, and your navicular bone. Also you fractured your Metatarsal bone in two different places." the doctor explained.

He pointed to all the bones that Jack had broken and it was a lot. I watched Jack's expression as the doctor told him all this. I noticed his face tense up and his eyes widen.

"Will I be able to karate after it heals." Jack asked concerned.

"Well there's some bad news about that. When you fractured your Metatarsal none it ripped one of your ligaments. Now it can heal on its own but it won't be strong enough for you to do karate. So there's a decision for you to make. You can let your foot heal on its own or you can let us do surgery on it to repair the ligament. The surgery does have risks though. If the surgeries not successful you could never walk again." the doctor answered Jack.

"Umm well let me think about it real quick." Jack responded.

The doctor stepped out of the room so jack could decide.

"Hey guys." Jack looked at Milton Jerry and Eddie. "Can I talk to Kim alone." Jack requested.

The guys realized what Jack meant and stepped out as well.

"Kim what do I do. Karate's my life how could I just give it up. Also if I have the surgery and it goes bad I could never walk again."

"Well honestly I don't want you to have the surgery. I mean what if something goes really wrong. I don't want to lose you Jack I love you." My hands clapped over my mouth. Oh my god did I just say that out loud. What will jack say.

"Oh Kimmie I knew you had a crush on me. It's ok though because I love you too."

Jack leaned in and gave me a kiss. I was so surprised but I still kissed back. Fireworks were going off in my head. He eventually pulled back because he had to breathe.

"Kim I've made my decision. I'm..."

Authors note: Woo that's the longest chapter I've ever written in my fanfiction stories. So what do you think about what jacks going to decide and about this story.


	2. Jacks Desicion

Disclaimer: sorry I forgot it last time. I don't own kickin it

A/N: This is still Kim's point of view.

"Kim I've made my decision. I'm going to have the surgery. I know you're worried about me, but I'm sure the chances of it going wrong are small. I can't bear to picture my life without karate. It would almost be worse then a life without you. It's just that with my dad gone and my mom still trying to hold us together karate's my only sanctuary. It's the one place where I don't have to think about anything it just comes to me."

"It's alright Jack. I know how much karate means to you. What are you talking about with your dad though. Is that why you never talk about him." I asked.

"Thanks Kim for understanding about the surgery. Yeah about my dad. I guess he left us a year ago next week. That's why we moved here. It was to get away from him. He may have left us, but he kept on popping up everywhere we went. So my mom packed our things and we moved here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kim. It's just that I really don't like talking about him. He wasn't always the nicest father. Sometimes when I was really little before I started karate he would hit me. That's why my mom asked my grandfather to to teach me karate"

"It's okay Jack you know I'll always love you. I'm really sorry about your dad though. I can completely understand why you don't like to talk about him." I leaned him to kiss him and then we started making out. I was interrupted by the guy's gasps though. Apparently they had opened the door and were watching us kiss. Could they get any ruder, I mean seriously.

"Holy Christmas nuts, Kim, you and Jack are together... Finally. Eddie and Jerry you owe me ten bucks pay up." Milton exclaimed.

We'd pulled away from each other when Milton stated that.

"What! You guys were betting on wether or not we were getting together?" Jack and I yelled at the same time.

"Well not exactly. I mean it was kinda obvious you were going to get together. So we just started a bet about how long it would take you guys to get together. We started it after that first tournament when Kim told us she didn't have a crush on you. I bet a year, Eddie bet half a year, and Jerry bet a month. It's been about a year so I win." Milton explained.

I began to lunge at Milton to kill him, but Jack grabbed me at my waist so I couldn't. I love it when he does that.

"I'm going to have the surgery guys." Jack announced to get back onto the original topic.

"Woah Jack are you sure about this I mean like this is a serious decision." Milton questioned Jack.

"Yeah I am. Karate's like my life the only thing that other thing that can make me relax is Kim."

I started blushing as soon as he said that. No guy has ever told me something so sweet.

"Ok Jack it is your decision after all." Milton turned towards the doctor. "So when will the surgery be then?"

"Well we'd like to repair the damage as soon as possible so we'll make a spot in the O.R. for you tomorrow. We've already informed your parents since your sensei Rudy gave me their phone numbers. So we'll call all of your parents when we have a confirmed surgery time." The doctor answered.

"Wow this is going to happen that soon," I realized. "Wait we have school tomorrow. Does that mean our parents are letting us skip."

"Yeah I talked to all of your parents after the doctor was done explaining the situation. They all agreed that you could wait here with me and Jack's mom during the surgery. If it occurred during school" Rudy replied as he walked in the door.

Tomorrow's going to be a busy day for Jack I thought to myself. So then the doctor led us out to the lobby. There he told us we could go home, after he handed Jack a prescription of pain meds. So I wheeled jack out of the hospital door. I'm really grateful for this wheelchair. Jerry help me lift Jack into the van and Rudy started the car ride home. Eddie kept on asking to stop at a fast food place but Rudy told him he left his wallet in his other pants. I heard Jack stifle a laugh as Rudy said that.

"Rudy I know that's not true. I saw you try to slip one of those nurses a twenty to get them to go out with you. By the way Rudy that is not how you ask a girl out." Jack stated.

"Well I'm still not stopping for food and like you would know about asking a girl out Jack." Rudy retorted.

"Actually I do since Kim is my girlfriend."

"Are you serious. Wow it only took you guys like a year to confess your undenying love for each over. I'm so proud of you two. I think I'm tearing up."

"Come on Rudy no you're not." I accused.

"No I'm serious just look at me."

I looked at his face in the mirror and was surprised to see his eyes actually watering. My focus was disrupted though when Rudy stopped outside Jack's house. Since my house was across the street I jumped out and helped Jack into his wheelchair. When we were almost at Jack's door Rudy was already half way down the block. Once we got to the door I leaned in and gave Jack another kiss on the lips. After a little bit we pulled apart. It was just in time too because Jack's mom opened the door and helped him inside. I mouthed I love you to him. He mouthed I love you too back and I returned to the street to make the short journey to my house. When I walked in the door my mom was already asleep. I hadn't realized it had gotten so late. I do have to admit that I'm exhausted. My legs started to move towards the stairs and I managed to drag myself up to my bed when I just laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

Beep Beep Beep... I hate the sound of an alarm clock in the morning. My eyes opened to see it was six thirty. The last thing I want to do is to get up so I slam my hand on the off button and the beeping stops. After laying in silence for a little bit I realized what today was. Today's the day Jack is having his surgery. I jumped out of bed right at that moment and into my closet. Eventually I settled on a v-neck green tee and a pair of black jeggings. Next was the bathroom. I started my routine. First I brush my hair then I straighten it. Brush it again, after that I brush my teeth. Finally I apply a little mascara but not a lot I mean I don't want to go around looking like Donna Tobin. I run past my door on my way down stairs and grab a pair of socks and my green converse. By the time I make it downstairs mom already has made toast for me.

"Good morning honey. I hope you slept well. Oh and the doctor called he said he scheduled Jack's surgery for seven o'clock tonight. So all of you will be going to school today." Mom announced.

Damn it I thought to myself as i quickly ate my toast. Why couldn't it have been during school. "Ok mom that sounds good. I guess I'll see you after school bye." I rushed out the door with my skate board and started towards the school. Normally I would wait for jack but this last night he texted me that his mom was talking him and that he'd be on crutches instead of in a wheelchair. By the time I had arrived at school I already saw the guys talking to Jack. Minus Jerry of course he always comes to school halfway through first hour. I rushed up to Jack and kissed him on the lips and hugged him. Nearly knocking him over.

"So I guess your surgery is tonight" I told him after we pulled apart because one of the teachers yelled PDA at us.

"Yep. I'm actually a little nervous today-" jack began to speak but frank from the black dragons cut him off.

"Well did little jack get hurt yesterday. Aww to bad looks like you want be able to compete in our little tournament next week. Which means you probably aren't gonna win and that Rudy's gonna have to do a little favor for us. Also it looks like you won't be able to do anything about this." Frank threatened.

Frank then grabbed Jack and started having the other black dragons attack Milton and Eddie. Another black dragon grabbed my hands and dragged me to the ground. So all I could do was watch. Milton and Eddie were actually doing a pretty good job of defending themselves. Jack however struggled. Frank had just stolen his crutches from underneath him and slammed them down on his foot. A teacher finally noticed this outrageous quarrel and broke it up. I helped Jack get back up on his crutches and he was breathing heavily from the pain. As Frank walked away he shouted see you at the tournament losers.

I called Rudy immediately after that. I know he told us about the tournament but what are they talking about favor. After it rang a couple of times Rudy answered.

"Kim why are you calling isn't school starting in a few minutes.?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah but what do the black dragons mean by you having to do favor for them if we loose the tournament?"

"What that, that's nothing." Rudy replied as his voice got all high pitched.

"Rudyyy I'm serious." I groaned angrily.

"Fine I'll tell you. If the black dragons win I'll have to...

Authors note: Yes the chapter is over. I'm sorry it took so long. There's been this girl at school who's says I've been going around saying I'm gonna fight her which I haven't. So I've been trying to ignore her but it's kinda hard. Especially when she acts like a bitch to you and your best friend and calls you a whire when you've only had one boyfriend. Sorry I'm sure you guys don't care it's just that I had to get that out there. Also I had a minor case of writers block but it's gone now. So there you are a new chapter please let me know what you think.


	3. Rudy's Favor

Authors Note: This chapter is mostly about Jack and Kim and it's still Kim's point of view.

Disclaimer: Jack you have the honor. Jack: Fine Silverdawn2167 does not own us just the plot, and honestly I'm really glad she doesn't own us because... Author: Ok Jack you can stop now.

"Fine, I'll tell you if the black dragons win I'll have to quit the dojo and leave Seaford" Rudy replied as quietly as he could.

"WHAT! Rudy why would you bet something like that? Wait what do the Black Dragons have to do if we win?" I inquired.

"Well... Frank has to be nice to everyone and can't get into anymore fights and Ty has strip all of his students of their belts and make them start over as whites."

"How in the world is that fair Rudy? Frank just has to be nice and Ty's students can earn their belts back really easily. If you leave though we're out an amazing sensei, a friend, and possibly the dojo." I stated.

"I don't know. I guess all of you were improving so well. Plus jack is still undefeated so I just thought we'd be able to win."

"Well that was stupid Rudy do you know how many black belts the Black Dragon dojo has. Plus now Jack has his surgery later and he probably won't be recovered in time for the tournament. Also there's a possibility it won't even be successful."

"Kim I'm still here you know. Don't worry about me I'm sure you guys will do fine in the tournament." Jack announced as he struggled to turn around and hobbled away.

"Rudy I'll call you back ok schools about to start and I have to deal with Jack, bye." I hung up my phone and rushed after Jack. I was about to catch up to him when the bell rang. My first hour was in the opposite direction of his so I reluctantly turned around. "Man he gets around on those crutches pretty fast," I thought to myself. My train of thought was interrupted by the teacher.

"Kim any reason for your lateness?" Mr. Wright questioned me.

"I'm sorry I was helping Jack to his class." I partially lied

"Ok just take a seat and we'll get started."

I headed towards my seat relieved that I didn't get a lunch detention. The teacher began to teach it was something about the quadratic formula. I couldn't focus though all I could think about was Jack. He looked so crushed when he turned around to leave. I started doodling in the back of the notebook. Most people don't know this but I'm actually a pretty good artist. I was in the middle of drawing Jack's eyes when I heard the door open. I glanced up to see it was Jerry.

"Nice of you to join us Jerry what's your excuse this time." Mr. Wright requested

"Huh? Oh no excuse I just didn't want to get up," Jerry replied. Mr Wright leaned down, filled out a lunch detention slip and gave it to Jerry. Jerry just shrugged it off and headed towards his seat in the back.

I drifted back to my own world and continued working on jacks eyes. I worked on my drawing of Jack till the bell rang. I rapidly closed my notebook and exited the classroom. I was in such a hurry to get to my locker I didn't even notice Jack was right beside me.

"Hey Kim how was math?" Jack questioned startling me.

"Oh... hey Jack I didn't see you there. I didn't really pay attention much. I was to busy thinking about you and drawing." I answered.

"I didn't know you liked to draw Kim can I see?"

"Fine here," I opened my notebook and reluctantly showed Jack my drawing of him.

"Kim this is amazing. You really drew me?"

"Thanks and yeah. I want to talk to you about earlier."

"Ok what's up?"

"Well when you told me that we would do fine and not to worry about you you looked crushed. What's wrong?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just really nervous about the surgery tonight. Like what if it actually does go wrong? What if I really won't ever be able to do karate again? What if..."

"Jack it's ok to be scared. I am too, we'll get through this together though. Just know that I love you and as long as we're together nothing else matters.

"Thanks Kim I love you too. As long as we're together everything will work out"

Then Jack leaned in to kiss me again but the health teacher yelled PDA at us and he had to pull away. Together we made our way to our lockers and our next class. The rest of our day was a blur. I wasn't really paying attention much and the next thing I knew it was 3:00 and I was skateboarding home. Jack's mom had come to pick him up, she offered me a ride but I told her my mom wanted me home. In reality though my mom wasn't getting home till 6 and I just needed some time by myself. When I had managed to unlock the door I set my bag and my skateboard down and headed towards the couch. The minute I got there I just collapsed and started to cry. None of the guys had ever seen me cry before and I normally don't. Today though was an exception. I was so worried about everything there are so many what ifs and possibilities. There's a chance I could loose Jack for good. I love him so much and I can tell he's as upset as I am about this if anything he's more upset. My thoughts were interrupted by my pocket vibrating. I pulled out my phone and saw it was a text from Jack. (a/n: text conversation is no ones point of view)

Jack: Hey how are you doing?

Kim: Fine, how bout you?

Jack: Your not fine Kim I know you. Your just as upset as I am about this.

Kim: You're right Jack I'm not fine about this. I'm so worried I'm crying right now.

Jack: I asked my mom to take me to your house. I'm almost there then we can have some us time.

Kim: Ok, thanks Jack.

Jack: Anytime.

Kim: I guess I'll see you in a little bit.

I locked my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. After a few more minutes of crying despite Jack's words the doorbell rang. I hopped up to answer it. As soon as I opened the door Jack hugged me the best he could and kissed me on the cheek. I shut the door and we moved to the couch so Jack would be more comfortable. When he got situated he looked at me lovingly and wiped the tears from my eyes. We didn't even speak is was as if we just knew what each other meant. After a moment of just starring Jack leaned in again then next thing I knew his lips met mine. At first it was just a peck but it soon became a full on make out session. He would stop every other moment and just whisper things in my ear to reassure me everything would be perfectly fine. I tried to do the same to him but I'm not always that great with comforting people. Then we just sat there and talked. We discussed all our worries about the procedure. We discussed the great memories we've had together. We even talked about the bad times. There weren't many of those though. Next thing I knew my mom was opening the door and three hours had passed.

My mom took one glance at me and Jack on the couch "Aww."

"What mom?" As soon as I said that I remembered I was lying on top of Jack with my head resting on his chest. It was soothing to here his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed. "Oh you mean this Jack and I were just talking."

"Mmmhmm sure honey what ever you say. We're having sandwiches tonight. I figured with Jack's surgery you'd want to eat fast.

"Thanks mom I'll just have turkey and cheese sandwich with some tomato.

"Mrs. Crawford can I have a..."

"Oh no Jack remember you have to have an empty stomach for your surgery no food. Your sandwich will be ready in a sec hon."

Jack sighed as his stomach rumbled. My mom made her way back to the kitchen. Jack and I just continued to talk as we waited. My mom had just handed me my sandwich when the doorbell rang again. So my mom opened the door to discover Ms. Brewer.

"Jack, Kim we have to leave for the surgery now." Ms. Brewer announced. Jack and I moaned as I helped him up from the couch and to the door. My mom waved goodbye as I entered their car. A few minutes of awkward silence later we arrived at the hospital and Ms. Brewer began to fill out all the paper work. Luckily the guys were already there so we started joking around until the doctor came to get Jack. The doctor left us to wait and escorted Jack to a place where he could change into the hospital gown. A few minutes later they let us out of the waiting room and into a hallway where Jack was lying in a hospital bed already. The sight of it made me want to tear up but I had to stay strong for Jack and besides I don't want the gang to see me cry. The nurse approached and told Jack he was going to feel a slight pinch the she administered the anesthesia she told us it would take full effect in about a minute. The guys all said their goodbyes to Jack. Till it was just me left to say it. Instead of saying goodbye though I told jack I love him and kissed him. His voice was weak and he was about to go completely under but he manage to say I love you too Kim as he drifted away. One of the nurses escorted all of us to another waiting area where jacks mom was already waiting. I stared out at the hall as they rolled Jack away and thought to myself now all we can do is wait.

Authors Note: Another chapter finished. This is the longest chapter I've written yet so enjoy it. I'm really sorry about it being late I've been really sick lately. Also turns out the world hates me. I was writing this chapter on my labtop and I was just about done it was even all saved but that didn't matter. You know why my hardrive crashed now all my stories on there are gone and I had to completely rewrite this chapter. And just to let you know I had originally wrote this before kicking it on our own. All similarities are coincidental. Luckily I had my stories saved on my iPhone but chapter 3 wasn't so lucky. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter pleas review.


	4. Jack's Surgery

A/N: Oh my god a total of 33 reviews with only 3 chapters up thank you so much I love you guys. I would like to give a major shout out to teddybear98 and 88madison88. They're both amazing authors and have some great Kickin It fanfics up so go read them. Some major things are going to happen in this chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:

Dear disclaimer,

Quit reminding me I don't own Kickin It. I have the right to dream.

Sincerely, Silverdawn2167

I stared out at the hall as they rolled Jack away and thought to myself now all we can do is wait. I sighed, turned towards an empty chair and sat down. A long night is ahead of us. At that moment time just seemed to slow down. Nothing was happening and the sound of the clock above me was pulsing through my ears. Tick tock tick tock, the noise of it made me want to never hear again. All it did was remind me that any moment something terrible could happen. A huge pit began to form at the bottom of my stomach. I needed something to distract me from all of this. Luckily that very moment Rudy came rushing through the waiting room doors. It was quite the sight, he was sweating profusely and hyperventilating as he tried to speak.

"Sorry guys," gasps, "I was arg-" gasps, "-uing with Ty," gasps, "how's Jack." Rudy stammered as he was trying to refill his lungs with precious oxygen.

"Woah Rudy take a breather Jack's fine he just went into surgery about ten minutes ago. Why were you arguing with Ty though?" Milton exclaimed

"Well after what Kim told me I decided the bet wasn't worth it. So I went down to the black dragon dojo to tell Ty the bet was off. He didn't exactly take it well. At first he was all whiney like he normally is. Then he got really angry though. He completely destroyed half of his Bo staffs and made Frank cry like a little girl. So I got out of there as soon as I could and bolted here."

"Wow and I thought Ty was starting to calm down and be nicer, so much for that. I'm glad you backed out of the bet though Rudy. I mean I love all of you guys but I don't think we had a huge chance a winning, mostly because we're all worried about Jack." I responded. After that we all just started to quietly drift back to where we were before Rudy walked in. Rudy ended up sitting next to Mrs. Brewer and started to whisper to her about something. I knew it would be another two hours till the surgery ended so I ultimately decided to sleep. I knew it was the fasted way to past the time. Luckily I was so emotionally and physically exhausted that as soon as I shut my eyes I fell asleep.

I was with Jack. That's weird I thought he was still in surgery. I pushed the thought aside though grateful for his presence. We were in the forest it was beautiful. The trees were just starting to loose their leaves and they were all sorts of shades of red and orange. The sun was midway through the sky and the warm glow it gave off was so relaxing. Then oh my god Jack looked so handsome. His chocolate brown eyes danced when the sun hit them just right. The way the wind blew his hair was almost breath taking. I was in a trance, I faintly heard my name being called in the background but I ignored it. Jacks hand grazed my face as he pulled me closer. We slowly tilted our heads and began to kiss. Fireworks began to go off in my head it was the most amazing experience I've ever had. Electricity pulsed through me as we continued to kiss. It felt as if my senses were literally vibrating The sound of my name though was getting louder I didn't want to answer it though. The last thing I wanted was for this moment to end. Jack and I gently pulled apart. The only physical contact we had now was his hand grasping mine. He took advantage of it and pulled me towards him as he fell on the ground. I automatically fell on top of him laughing. We just stared at each other. That person wouldn't stop calling my name though. I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs for it to stop. Then everything began to fade and next thing I knew Jack was gone. Instead in front of me stood Milton. I blinked my eyes to adjust to the light. "What are you doing Milton?"

"Sorry you've been sleeping for about two hours now and the doctor walked in a few minutes ago." Milton answered.

"I've been asleep for two hours and you let the doctor come in without waking me up first!" I yelled.

"We did try to wake you up first Kim, ever since the doctor came in. You ignored us and kept moaning Jack's name though." Eddie stated.

"Well anyway what did the doctor say about Jack, was the surgery successful?" I questioned.

"Well the surgery was..." Milton began to respond but stopped.

"Milton Krupnick don't make me hurt you." I growled

"Fine take a chill pill Kim it was successful."

"Oh my god I'm so glad when do we get to see him!" I was so ecstatic.

"The doctor said they'd come get us in about another hour or two. They want to wait till Jack's awake."

"Fine I guess I can wait longer." I groaned in reality though all I want to do is see Jack and hold him next to me.

No Ones Point Of View

At that moment a suspicious character dressed as a doctor was sneaking through the hospital corridors. He slowly made his way to Jack's room without drawing attention. A grin appeared on his face as he saw the brunette unconscious and completely defenseless. He unhooked him from the iv and the EKG and set him down in a wheelchair. Well he didn't exactly set him down he more dropped him in the chair from a few inches up. Jack didn't stir though. Instead his head slumped to the side as the man rolled him into the hall after he had dropped a note on the bed. As simple as that the man had just walked out of the hospital. He'd kidnapped Jack without even being noticed. The man drove to his hideout and threw Jack against a pipe on the wall. Finally alone the man pulled of the scrubs and they hygienic mask he was wearing to reveal none other then sensei Ty. He walked out of the room and came back with rope and handcuffs. First he tied together Jack's hand in feet. After tying a complex knot and putting as much pressure as he could on jacks wrists and ankles, he handcuffed Jack to the pipe. Satisfied that Jack wasn't about to go anywhere Ty exited it the room and began to prepare for some fun. Back at the hospital the doctors had becomes panicked. One of the nurses had walked in to check to see if jack was awake. Only to discover an empty bed containing a note. Hesitantly the woman opened the note shocked at what she read. "Jack and I have some business to take car of thanks for fixing him for me. Too bad it won't help him" the nurse screamed and dropped the note as if it was on fire. She raced towards Jack Brewer's doctor in a frenzy. After finding him she put a deadlock on his arm and forcefully dragged him to the now unoccupied hospital room. All she could do was point at the note. The doctor confused by the empty bed and the nurses strange behavior picked up the note. When he had finished he was shocked. In all his years no patient at this hospital had ever been kidnapped. Especially a mere teenage karate student. What was this world coming to. He knew what he had to do next. Now he had to inform the family and friends of his kidnapping. He knew it was not going to go over well by the look of Jack's blonde friend.

Kim's Point of View

I was starting to get really impatient now. How much anesthesia did they use on Jack seriously it had been an hour already. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack's doctor. I immediately sat up hoping this meant Jack was awake. As soon as the doctor walked in the door I questioned him. "Is Jack awake yet? Can we go see him now?"

"I have some bad news about your friend young lady," the doctor sighed.

"What do you mean bad news? The surgery was successful."

"Well yes that is true but... Well Jack, he's not exactly in the hospital anymore."

"What do you mean not in the hospital? Of course he's in the hospital he just came out of surgery." Milton reasoned.

"Well I regret to inform you Jack was kidnapped while he was in his room recovering." the doctor replied

"Wait what's going on Jack can't get kidnapped he's Jack," Jerry announced.

As soon as I heard kidnapped I went into rage mode. I couldn't control my emotions. First the surgery and now Jack has been kidnapped what did he and I do wrong to deserve this. I needed someone to blame for this and the first person that popped into my head was the doctor. I immediately charged at him knocking him to the ground. He let Jack get kidnapped was all I could think of. I was about to pound his face in when a women pulled me off and stuck something sharp into my arm. My world began to fade out and the darkness engulfed me. Despite my struggle I soon fell unconscious.

Jack's Point of View

My eyelids felt so heavy. I wanted to open them but in a way the darkness was nice. I know it sounds weird but I felt safe. My body told me it was time to get up though so I forced them open. It took a lot more effort than I thought it would. I was expecting bright lights and white walls since I had just been in surgery but instead I saw black and red walls with dim lighting. I was so confused, didn't I just have surgery? Was it all a dream? I began to move my arms so I could rub my eye to discover I couldn't. Something was bound around my wrists and something cold was on my arm. I then looked at my feet. One foot was wrapped in heavy bandaging. "So the surgery did happen?" I thought to myself. Then I noticed rope that bound my feet together too. "What had happened to me? How long was I out? Was the surgery successful?" I had so many questions but my thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Good morning sleeping beauty about time you woke up now I can have some fun." The man greeted.

I knew that voice it was Ty's, so he was the one who did this to me. It dawned on me the room, the restraints, he kidnapped me.

"What do you want Ty?" I demanded.

"Very good Jack. I just want to have some fun and show Rudy he can't do whatever he wants without punishment."

"What do you mean."

"Rudy backed out of our bet, all because of you. So I thought to myself what better way to get back at him then kidnapping you. Now it's time for some fun.

Ty pulled out a knife and I cringed at the sight of it. Was he really going to use that on me? My questioned was soon answered though as Ty sliced my left thigh.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain. Ty didn't care though next he sliced my right wrist. I continued to scream in pain. He stepped away and set the knife on the table. I began to gasp for air trying to block out all feeling it wasn't working though. Next Ty picked up a baseball bat. This time I knew what was coming but it still didn't prepare me for when he decided to beat me in the chest. I just screamed and screamed even when he had stopped I couldn't help it. My entire body was on fire.

"You're too loud we can't have them finding you yet. So I guess it's time for you to sleep." Ty exclaimed.

The next thing I saw was the bat coming at full force towards my head and than it was complete and utter darkness.

A/N: Well there you have it chapter 4.I can't believe I passed 2,000 words. I told you a lot was happening in this chapter. I really hope you can't wait to read chapter 5 now. So recap Jack can do karate again and has now been kidnapped by Ty and brutally beaten.

Kim went on an emotional rampage and has been sedated. Plus both are unconscious now. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Where's Jack?

Chapter 5

Where's Jack

A/N: *Taps on screen* hey guys I'm back. Lol this chapter is way overdue. I feel so bad just leaving you hanging like that. I swear though it shouldn't happen again. Please don't hate me. Here how bout you read chapter 5. Maybe then you won't hate me. I'll tell you why I was gone at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know. I'm not the owner of Kickin It. Now can you please stop reminding me already.

Kim's point of view

My head felt so heavy. Why am I asleep? Wasn't I in the waiting room just a few seconds ago? Didn't I just find out... Oh my god. How can I just being laying here? Especially when jack was just kidnapped. I had to get up. My eye-lids felt like bricks, but I had to wake up. Through self will and determination I managed to open them. Bright white iridescent lights blinded me and I shut my eyes immediately. Slowly I opened them again and began blinking until they adjusted.

"I think she's waking up," someone's voice echoed.

I moaned and my eyes were finally open and adjusted. Four figures were staring at me and I quickly realized it was Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy.

"How ya feeling Kim?" Rudy wondered.

"Ok I guess. Why am I here though. Shouldn't we be looking for Jack?"

"Kim do you remember what happened after the doctor told us Jack was kidnapped?" Milton investigated.

"No, why?" I responded.

"Well you might've attacked the doctor after he told us and just may have gotten sedated."

"What Milton!? Why would they sedate me? We need to find Jack. How was I supposed to help if I was unconscious? Did you guys even look for him while I was asleep?"

"They sedated you because you were about to kill the doctor. We all agree that we need to find Jack but we couldn't just leave you here. So no we have not searched forJack yet. The police have already questioned us though and have started investigating."

"So what are we supposed to do. Just sit around?! Jack could be really hurt. I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna find him."

"We never said we weren't going to look for him. He's Jack, of course were gonna look for him. We just wanted to wait till you woke up. Now you have so we can start searching if that's what you want Kim."

"Of course that's what I want." So as soon as that annoying conversation was over I was up on my feet. The only thing I cared about was getting Jack back and finding out who took him. Corralling the guys out of the room I made my way to the hospital exit. They all trailed behind me knowing what would happen if they tried to stop me. Trust me it would not be a pretty sight. I climbed into the front seat of Rudy's vehicle and began to brainstorm. Millions of thoughts were running through my head about who could've done this. Three names kept popping up though on the list. Jack's father, Kai, and sensei Ty. I knew it couldn't have been Kai though. I just saw a dated pic of him online in China. So that leaves Ty and Jack's father. Currently my guess is Jack's dad. How could someone be that cruel though. Like I know how he beat Jack when he was younger which is already going towards that category. I mean, but to kidnap him is going way to far. It's his own freaking son shouldn't that mean anything to him. Especially to kidnap him now. He just got out of surgery he's recovering still. How will he defend himself? He's good and all but I don't think anyone is that good. I was so lost in my train of thought that I didn't even hear Rudy calling my name. Well until now of course because he yelled it in my ear.

"Kim, Kim!" Rudy pestered.

"What Rudy!?" I shouted.

"I was trying to ask you if you had any idea about who would take Jack."

"Oh, well I do have one idea but I'm not really sure..."

"Come on Kim tell us what it is. Any idea is better then no idea." Milton insisted.

"Ok well I think that it's... Jack's father" I sighed.

"What would ever make you think that Kim. Jack has never even talked about his father. Besides they're family." Eddie wondered.

"I have a few reasons why and there's a reason why Jack has never mentionioned his father before." I responded

"Well may we learn these reasons Kim?" Rudy requested.

"They're kinda personal to Jack I think. I don't know if he would want me to tell you guys without his permission."

"C'mon Kim, Jack could be in huge trouble right now. It's not the time to be worried about secrets." Rudy reasoned.

"Ok... Well Jack's father..." I sighed "Abused him before he started karate and..." I was cut off mid sentence.

"WHAT?!" the entire gang yelled in shocked.

"Wait let me finish before you start with a billion questions," I interjected. "Ok so as I was saying he abused him and then he cheated on his mom so his parents got a divorce then that's why he and his mom moved here. It was to get away." Grateful to be done telling them I let them start the questions.

"What? Jack's dad abused him that is so not swag yo." Jerry commented.

"Yes Jerry it was not swag. Kim this is serious if it's his father who has Jack then he could be in extreme danger. This is exactly what Jack told you?" Rudy spoke.

"Yep that's right. So that's why we need to find him now." I answered. Finally the discussing was over and we were getting somewhere. I just wanted to find Jack I could care less about anything or anyone else. As long as Jack is safe then everything will be fine. My eyes gazed out the window. Everything I saw seemed to remind me of him. Jack never left my thoughts. Even before we dated I had been crushing on him. I still remember the day I dropped my apple and he caught it in the lunch room. To think just a while ago Jack was confused and concussed. Then he had practically broken his entire foot. Now he's missing, possibly in the grasp of his abusive father. He didn't deserve any of this. All he ever does is help his friends and kids who are bullied. Jack is a good person why couldn't it had been me instead. I've always end up coming across a little mean. I don't mean to it, it just happens. Jack though is always so sweet and kind and caring. My thoughts transferred slowly to words though because before I knew it I had screamed at the top of my lungs it should've been me. I hadn't even noticed the tears streaking down my face till now. I was full out sobbing and I hadn't even realized it. I was so preoccupied about Jack. All the guys were staring at me. I'd forgotten that they had never seen me cry before. I probably look so week to them right now. I couldn't stop it though. All these terrible thoughts flooded into my head about what could be happening to Jack. What had already happened to him. What if... What if he was already gone to this world. I couldn't process any of this. It was all to much. My brain was in complete overload. Nothing was functioning. It was like I couldn't control it. No matter what I tried the thoughts kept coming and I couldn't stop crying. I jumped up as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Turning my head I saw through a blur of tears a Latino boy. Quickly I realized it was Jerry. So I leaned closer to him eager for comfort. I needed someone to help pull me together without Jack around. Jerry was unsure of what he should've done at first but eventually he wrapped his arms around my abdomen. My head rested on his shoulder and my eyes slowly leaked less and less. Till eventually the only remains we're streaks across my face. I continued to lay in Jerry's arms though. He was like my brother. He always has been to me. Also he's Jack's closest guy friend so he probably feels the same way I do. I slowly picked my self up from Jerry's shoulders and sat up. I began to think positive again as we continued our journey in search of Jack.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter. But wouldn't you prefer this over nothing. I do have my reasons for the crazy late update. First was the holidays family I had not seen in forever were staying with us. Then in January well I became concussed by my friend falling on me which resulted in my self flipping over an exercise bike. Then she slammed my head even harder into the wall. This made it extremely difficult to think let alone write. Well then I was sick again. Then it was my birthday and well were up to date now I guess. So I hope you guys don't hate me to much now. Also that you will continue to read since I will be updating before the second week of march and you can hold me to that. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I think it crazy that I have 59. Well peace out I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Despite the fact Jack is missing.


	6. Answers

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: well considering that this will not be an episode of Kickin It season 3 it's pretty clear that I'm not the owner.

Jack's point of view

Why was everything so dark. All I could see was blackness swirling around me. It was cold too. I tried to move seeing if I could get to somewhere lighter but pain shot through my nerves. Clearly I couldn't move I needed to know how I was here though. Then I made a breakthrough, I was unconscious. That explains the darkness and why I can't move. I have to wake up though. What about my mom and the guys and my beloved Kim. There was no chance I was staying in this darkness alone. I had to will myself to wake up until it happened. So I focused all the energy I had left into waking. Then I saw a sliver of light through the slits of my eyes. Finally I was awake but I wasn't able to enjoy it very long as pain continued to zap at me constantly. Slowly I fully opened my eyes. It wasn't as dark as my dream but it wasn't exactly bright in the room. I tried to move my hands to wipe a few tears from my eyes. They were bound behind me though. I was confused for a minute until I remembered what happened before I became unconscious. The memories flooded back to me. Ty had sliced my left thigh and my right wrist with a knife. Then he had bludgeoned me with a bat in the chest and finally hit me in the head with it. Well that explains why I was unconscious but I still don't understand why Rudy backing out of the bet would cause Ty to get this angry. Rudy does this stuff all the time but I'm pretty sure I'm the first to get kidnapped for it. Haha that would be just my luck. As I was thinking to myself though a coughing fit began. All my energy suddenly focused on hacking up everything in my throat which was quite dry in fact. I began to struggle to breathe slightly and before I knew it I had spat up blood. All I wanted was for it to end. It felt like a bulldozer was plowing through my throat.

"Having trouble breathing Jack?"

I jumped at the voice and looked up, only to see yours truly Ty. I wanted to reply but I couldn't speak out through the continuing coughing fit.

"Maybe if you weren't such a little punk ass this wouldn't be happening. Guess this is a little lesson for you Jackie about to never mess with the black dragons. Now I'll be back later with some supplies. Can't have you dying to fast on me. The fun has just begun after all." Ty taunted.

As I slowly began to breathe normally I watched Ty waltz out the door. As soon he left I cried out in pain and agony. I tried to act somewhat stronger than I actually was but I couldn't have kept up the act for much longer. Every part of my body ached and my jeans, my sleeves, and the floor underneath me were soaked with my own blood. "How long have I even been stuck down here?" I wondered to myself. In the dark time seemed to stop it began to feel like the actual sun would never meet my face again. Tears streamed down my face. I used to never cry but now it's all I want to do. Every part of my body screamed out in pain. I had never felt so broken before in my entire life. I tried to stay focused on Kim and the others to block the pain out, but my efforts were useless. I suppose though that if this had to happen to anyone of us I'm glad it's me. I could never wish this upon my friends, but that doesn't mean I like the situation any better. Somehow my eyes began to dry up and years were no longer flowing out of them. It was as if I cried so long and hard that I had no tears left to cry. Never in all my life have I seen this happen to anyone, well scratch that. When my parents divorced I witnessed this occur to my mother. She told me that she was just done crying over it. I knew though that the pain was still eating away at her and she was suffering. I could tell just by glancing into her eyes. They were filled with grief. I will always resent my father for causing my mom to go through all of that. You can hurt me all you want but hurt someone I care about and prepare for a world of pain. I was trying to keep my focus; it was was distracting me from the bigger problem, but all my thoughts were starting to blur together. All of the sudden it felt as if the environment was closing in around me like that one Star Wars movie. Claustrophobia began to set in and I started to panic. I had never told anyone because I didn't want to seem week but I'm extremely claustrophobic. I didn't know what was going on but I felt like all four walls were right next to me and continuing to get closer. I began to hyperventilate and I could feel my heart beat racing. My world began to spin around me as I continued to struggle with breathing. A panic attack was something I thought I would never have but here I was right in the middle of one. I felt so light headed and tired and I struggled to stay awake. Against all my efforts I felt my eyelids roll into the back of my head and I welcomed the darkness with open arms.

Kim's point of view

Only about an half hour longer till we reached Jack's dad's house. My brain was a mess of emotions. Jack better be ok when we find him, otherwise you better hope you aren't the one that hurt him. No one messes with Kim Crawford's boyfriend and I mean no one. All of the sudden I feel little butterflies in my stomach. It still gets me anytime when I think about that after all this time Jack is finally my boyfriend. It gives me all the more reason to almost murder the person who took him. "God! Can we just get there already" I randomly outburst. Damn it that was supposed to be a silent outburst.

"Kim don't worry we'll be at Jack's dad's house in just a little bit," Rudy stated.

I mumbled an ok in response. All I could do to keep my calm was stare absently out the window. We were finally entering the town his father lived in. Thank the lord, I thought to myself. I think I've seen enough farms to last my self a freaking life time. I have not been this tense for a while.

"Kim we're here finally," I heard Rudy say.

Something fled over me, I wasn't sure if it was relief or nervousness. My hands began to tremble as I opened the car door. Stumbling to my feet I began to waltz towards the front door. All the guys rushed in front of me, my guess was they were trying to be a buffer. Considering my reaction from when I found out that Jack was taken; they must be preparing for the worst since we're confronting the person who we think kidnapped him. I could hear the door bell echoing throughout the house and the floors began to creak from someone's foot steps. I looked up from the ground to see a women answering the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" the lady questioned.

"Actually yes you can, is this the Brewer residence?" Rudy replied.

"Why yes, you are actually talking to Mrs. Brewer."

"Great is your husband home by any chance?"

"He's in the bedroom just a second." With that Mrs. Brewer left the door hanging open and went to the stairs to go holler for her husband. "Hun! There's a group of people asking for you at the door." she turned towards us after he yelled back at her in return. "He'll be down in just a second. Why don't you all come into the living room."

We all nodded and entered their home. Mrs. Brewer flashed a smile at me and I managed to return the gesture. Even with the anger boiling inside of me, how can they be so normal when they're the ones who most likely took Jack. Although maybe Jack's dad's new wife doesn't know what's going on. I was distracted by the living room, everything about it was jaw dropping gorgeousness. Then when I saw the glass table in the center I was in complete awe. It was like a stained glass but yet it wasn't. Instead of the normal set up where it forms a pattern or a picture it was just shades of blue, green, purple, and pink swirled around. Then on the edge of the table there were colorful stones. I had never seen such a beautiful table.

"Please, make yourself at home," Mrs. Brewer requested.

I took a seat in the arm chair and the guys managed to squeeze themselves together to fit in the couch. More footsteps came from the stair well and I whipped my head around to see a man. His features were extremely similar to Jack's which for a millisecond made my face soften, but just has soon has it happened my face immediately returned back to a cold stare.

"How can I help you?" Jack's dad wondered.

"We're friends of your son, Jack." I replied.

"That still doesn't tell me why your here. Oh and don't call him my son he's dead to me." He answered, his tone getting angrier and angrier by the second.

Somehow I was flooded with even more anger towards him. "Well while Jack was in the hospital recovering someone took him, and considering you and Jack's history you're our top suspect." I accused him.

"Hey babe can you go fetch my stuff at the dry cleaners right now?" Mr. Brewer requested.

My head turned towards Mrs. Brewer and I saw her nod before she turned around to head out the door. The door sealed shut and I turned back towards Mr. Brewer.

"How dare you accuse me!" He screamed out. "I gave that boy everything and all he did was throw it back in my face when him and his bitch of a mother left."

Before I could even manage a response the man took a swing at me. By the reflexes Jack helped me get I managed to block it before he hit my face. Jerry stood up to my defense and tried to land a jump kick on him. Mr. Brewer looked up in time to grab his kick in mid air then he threw him into the wall.

"Jerry!" I cried out as I scrambled to get over to him.

I could hear the other guys trying to fend Jack's dad off behind me. Jerry was ok thankfully and I helped him stand up. Then I charged at Jack's dad and kicked him in the leg to bring him down to the ground. Every single hit that the guys and I tried to land on him was blocked though, even when Eddie tried to hit him with a lamp. Rudy, Milton, and Eddie were doing their best but soon enough each of them were against their own personal wall. Jerry and I were throwing as many kicks, punches, and blocks out there that we could but I could tell both of us were wearing out fast.

"You guys are just as pathetic as Jack." Mr. Brewer taunted.

For that split second hearing that son of a both speak those words it broke me and Jerry's focus. The next thing I knew we were in the air and there was a crash. All my senses were slightly dazed and every part of my body screamed out in pain. I glanced down at where the pain was the most intense and saw a shard of glass in my thigh. My brain began to process what was happening when I realized that Jerry got thrown as well. I looked over in horror to see Jerry covered with gashes as well. I wasn't exactly coherent but I could hear a 911 call coming from Rudy. "No!" I thought to myself. I can't go to the hospital, if I go then who will find Jack. Milton leaned over in front of us saying something how an ambulance would be here soon and that Jack's dad had left right after saying he didn't kidnap Jack After that I kept fading in and out of consciousness I think. Next thing I knew I was being loaded up into an ambulance on a stretcher by E.M.T.s. I struggled with all my might screaming out that I needed to save Jack. Rudy was trying to calm me down as they were closing the door. I hears him say that they would meet Jerry and I at the hospital when we got there. Tears were streaming down my face but it wasn't from the pain, it was from my concern for who would find Jack now if I'm stuck in a hospital. I could hear the engine start and we began the trip to the hospital against my will.

A/N: yes! I finished chapter 6 even with a lingering minor case of writers block. Just as I promised this is my longest chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think love you guys bye.


End file.
